


Prompt: Beginning

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't understand human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Beginning

In the beginning Castiel didn’t understand the importance of humans. He didn’t care for a group of creatures that had torn his family apart and force his older brother into hell. They were ants and more trouble than they were worth. When Castiel was called upon to rescue Dean, Castiel felt hated for the first time. He wanted to resist, but he was a solider and solider did what they were ordered to.

Castiel flew down through hell, his wings feeling stiff as the cold settled into his grace. He found the target, torturing the fallen souls of humanity. Castiel grasped Dean’s soul and gasped at how warm it felt. Most souls in hell were cold but Dean’s felt warm and soft. Castiel held it close, using it to protect him from the cold as he rose from hell. Dean’s soul never lost its warmth, Castiel never understood humans but once he grasped Dean’s soul, he wanted to learn and he wanted Dean to teach him.


End file.
